Not again!
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: Kimberly ends up in the past... again!


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. They are Sabans.  
  
   
  
1.1.1 Not again!!!  
  
Eva  
  
The Power Rangers were in the park on a beautiful day. The sun was shining, Zedd seemed to be sleeping and the Rangers were having a great game of Frisbee.  
  
"Aisha, over here." Adam called to the African girl, who was holding the Frisbee. Aisha turned to Adam and threw the flat disc in his direction.  
  
Suddenly a small pink blur flipped between them and grabbed the disc. "Billy, catch." Kimberly called and threw in the direction of the Blue Ranger.  
  
Billy jumped in the air, caught the Frisbee and threw him directly to the third member of their team, Tommy Oliver.  
  
Tommy ran quickly behind the line and although the third member of the other team, Rocky, tried to avoid it, Tommy caught the disc.  
  
Billy and Kim cheered and Tommy stuck his tong out to Rocky. Rocky grinned and the teens moved out for another game of Frisbee.  
  
Tommy attempted to throw the disc to Billy, but Aisha snatched the disk before it could reached him.  
  
With some throwing between Aisha, Rocky and Adam they managed to get the disk to other end of the field.  
  
That means, until Adam caught the disc and then starred at the sky.  
  
"What is that?" he said out loud.  
  
The others also looked and saw a small tornado move true the sky. It was clear for the Rangers that this wasn't a natural phenomenon because the rest of the sky still was clear.  
  
Before any of the Rangers could reach their communicators or morph the tornado was on Kimberly and she had been sucked in the vortex.  
  
For a few seconds she screamed, but then the tornado disappeared and took the Pink Ranger with him.  
  
The others were stunned for a moment, but then Tommy's reaction summed it all up: "Holy shit!"  
  
Then they checked for out lookers, pressed a button on their communicators and dissolved in their respective teleportation streams.  
  
***  
  
On the moon Rita was making a little dance. "I did it. I did it. And now we will see how our little, pesky Kimberly will come home." she sang.  
  
***  
  
Kimberly hit the floor with a thump. For a few moments she was dizzy. Then she started to look her surroundings. She was laying in a lush forest, with her head against a tree. It was quite clear that she wasn't in Angel Grove Park anymore.  
  
Then she felt the tree against her head and started to feel the tree. A few moments later she was sitting against the tree and her head was pounding. Then she started checking herself for other injuries.  
  
But then she was stunned. She wasn't wearing her jeans shorts and pink top anymore. Instead she was wearing a ankle long, pink dress and a leather waistband. The dress was dirty and torn, but it seemed an quite expensive dress. Also she was wearing woollen stockings, also dirty and torn.  
  
Suddenly she heard horse hoofs. Quickly she tried to get up, but when she was standing she failed. Her head was pounding again and her left ankle was failing to give her support. Softly she collapsed on the ground again.  
  
***  
  
Inside the Command Center everyone was going crazy. Alpha and Billy were trying to analyse the tornado, with Adam assisting them. While they were busy scanning, Aisha and Rocky were trying to calm Tommy, who was passing like a caged tiger.  
  
Suddenly Zordon's voice caught their attention: "Rangers, I have found out what this tornado was. It was a time portal. I have no doubt it was created by Rita and Zedd. We don't know in which year Kimberly had ended up this time, but we are trying to find it as fast as we can."  
  
"Great, just great. And why Kimberly again?" Tommy asked, very angry.  
  
Then Alpha spoke: "I have scanned the magical source. It's Rita's."  
  
"Wait, Zedd wanted Kimberly as his bride once. Maybe Rita sees Kimberly as a threat." Billy mused.  
  
It was silent for a moment, but then Tommy said: "I am gonna kill her. I am really gonna kill her."  
  
And the tone of his voice was so cold that the other had no doubt that he could do it.  
  
***  
  
Kimberly was still listening to the hoofs coming closer and closer. She was scared because she couldn't defend herself and because she doubted that she could morph. Anyhow, she couldn't morph to defend herself from humans.  
  
Then the horses were coming between the trees. Kim rolled herself to a small ball and covered her head.  
  
Then the sounds fell away and she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. A female voice said: "Are you alright?"  
  
When Kim heard the friendly voice, she unrolled herself and looked in the face of an woman with black hair, pinned up.  
  
Kim unrolled herself further. The woman took a good look at her and said: "You are hurt." Then she saw the dress. "Are you a noble?"  
  
When Kim heard the last question she thought very quickly. Looking at the dress of the woman and after hearing the last question, she concluded she must be in the Middle Ages or something.  
  
"Where am I? Which year is it?" she asked, appearing very confused to the woman with the black hair.  
  
"You are in Yorkshire, England. The year is 1560." the woman answered.  
  
"1560… Not again, not again…" she screamed inside. Out lout she said: "My name is Kim-berly Ann de Couret. I come from France."  
  
"My name is lady Lucinda, court lady of countess Margaretha off Yorkshire." Lucinda said.  
  
Lucinda talked some more and it was becoming more and more difficult for Kim to stay focused. Suddenly her eyes fell closed and the last what she heard was Lucinda calling: "Sir Thomas."  
  
***  
  
Tommy was still pacing like a caged tiger.  
  
Alpha, Billy and Adam were still trying to find where Kim had gone to.  
  
And they weren't having much success.  
  
***  
  
Kimberly awoke in a soft bed. Her head was still pounding like a kettledrum. When she moved her head to look around, she groaned.  
  
Immediately there were two women at her side. One was lady Lucinda, the other was a woman in a simple woollen dress.  
  
"Easy, Lady Kimberly." Lady Lucinda said. Then she nodded to the woman by her side and that woman handed her a bowl. Lucinda helped Kim to drink the bitter liquid in the bowl.  
  
"It is just tea made of willow bark. It will make you feel better. Then try to sleep some more." Lucinda said and covered her with a soft blanket.  
  
Kim fell in sleep again, while Lucinda left the room.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Kim awoke and she was feeling much better. It seemed to her if she still had her Ranger healing. When she tried to sit up, it went better. Her head wasn't pounding anymore and when she tried to stand up her ankle could hold her.  
  
Lucinda entered and smiled when she saw Kim. "You must be feeling better. May I take a look at your ankle?" Kim sat down on the bed and Lucinda checked her ankle. "It seems healed." was her conclusion.  
  
Kim looked at her curious and asked: "Where have you learned all this?"  
  
"I have been raised in a nunnery. They thought me this. I have some clean cloths and Lady Margareth and Sir Thomas would like to see you." Lucinda said.  
  
"Could I have a bath also, please?" Kim asked hesitating.  
  
"Well, you have been hurt. I don't think it's healthy." Lucinda said hesitating.  
  
"I will feel much better after a bath." Kim countered.  
  
After much talking Kim persuaded Lucinda.  
  
***  
  
"Yes, we have found her." Billy shouted.  
  
Everyone looked surprised at the outburst of the young genius.  
  
"Kimberly is in the year 1560, in the county Yorkshire. In that time it was ruled by Countess Margareth and her son Thomas." Adam reported.  
  
Billy was already working on another console. "I am gonna try to open a time portal."  
  
***  
  
Kimberly looked at Lucinda while she hurried around in the room. Lucinda was wearing a purple dress with a wide skirt and a tight bodice. When she looked again she saw that Lucinda couldn't be much older than herself.  
  
Suddenly the door went open and three men entered the room. They were wearing red woollen jackets, black knee breeches and stockings. They were wearing a large tub. Then four women entered with buckets boiling water. The women wore simple, long woollen dresses and a linen cap at their heads. The men put down the tub and the women emptied the buckets.  
  
When the servants had left the room, Kim undressed herself and climbed in the tub. Lucinda gave her a hard piece of soap. And although Kim didn't like the soap, she used it.  
  
Lucinda handed her a rough towel when Kim was finished. After Kim was dry, she started dressing her.  
  
First was a nightgown-like garment of fine woven linen. "No underwear?" Kim asked.  
  
"What?" Lucinda asked.  
  
"Never mind." Kim said. She decided she just had to adjust herself to her new world.  
  
After the long slip came a corset. A corset made off…  
  
"Steal?" Kim asked whispering while she took the thing from Lucinda.  
  
It was made of thin strips of steal, covered with silk. Because the corset wasn't new anymore you could see some little rust marks. Lucinda buckled the thing on and Kim was afraid she would faint. She couldn't breath properly, her waist was two inch smaller and her bosom was completely flattened.  
  
Kim sought support by the bed. "And I thought hoses were muggy." she mumbled.  
  
Over the corset came a linen, long-sleeved undershirt, the collar with ruches and the sleeves skilful embroidered with red silk. Around her waist Lucinda buckled a crinoline á la Scarlett O'Hara, a wide hoop skirt with a perfect bell-form.  
  
"What is this heavy." Kim sighted. "Are we almost ready?"  
  
Over the crinoline came a half-slip from thin wool and after that a second half-slip made from rustling, cream-colored taffeta silk.  
  
At last Lucinda got the dress. It was a creation made from pink brocade, embroidered with a large, abstract flower motif. It was a whole work to get it on. Over her shoulders came a whole web of silk cords. The sleeveless bodice was closed with crude hooks and eyelets on the front side, under an embroidered band.  
  
The sleeves, which were made of single strokes taffeta silk which were connected about every inch by a small piece silver-colored with pearls covered cloth, were lose and were pulled over the linen under-sleeves. Above the sleeves were wide and puffed, under the sleeves were tight.  
  
Kim fingered the pearls, while Lucinda walked around her with a instrument that looked like a large hatpin and pulled out the sleeves of undershirt between the pieces of the upper sleeves.  
  
In the meantime Lucinda was already busy for on and a half hour and still they weren't finished.  
  
Now it was time for the jewellery. A waistband made of gold shackles, covered with amethyst came around Kim's now very small waist. An enamelled brooch with pearls came in the middle of the bodice and the two gold chains, which were attached on both sides, were fastened under her arms. Lucinda took a collar of with ruches of pliable linen, put it around Kim's neck and fastened it from behind.  
  
"You can sit down." Lucinda said softly.  
  
Kim tried to walk, but the cloths she was wearing weighed twenty-five kilogram's, and because of the corset she had trouble breathing. With stiff moves she walked to a chair and sat down. She had to sit up straight, because there wasn't another way with her corset.  
  
Lucinda combed her hair, braided it and fastened them with pines made of bone. The braids were covered with a hairnet covered with pearls.  
  
"You are beautiful." Lucinda said while she helped Kim to stand up.  
  
Later she said that Kim had to sit down on the edge of the bed and to put out her leg. Lucinda put on handmade, very thin, woollen stockings. They were held on place above her knees with garters embroidered with cranes. After she had put on soft leather shoes with soles made of cork, Kim could stand up again.  
  
Slowly Kim walked to the window and back. The clothes she wore, were of course ridicules. They were heavy, awkward, a torture for the lungs, but still… She felt her waist, a wasp waist now. She wore pearls, gold, amethyst, silk, satin and brocade, even although she could hardly breath and her shoulders hurt already from they weight, she had never felt so beautiful.  
  
She twirled and the skirts twirled with her. She wished she had this kind of dress to wear to the next masked ball with Tommy.  
  
Lucinda smiled. "Now, Lady Kimberly, you are ready to meet Lady Margareth and Sir Thomas."  
  
***  
  
"Yes, I have found a way to open the time portal. I only need to construct the device. That will take this evening. But only one person can go. We need to figure out who that will be." Billy said.  
  
"That would be me. It's my responsibility as leader of the team." Tommy immediately said.  
  
"No Tommy. We are already weak without Kim. If you go, we will be too vulnerable when Zedd attacks." Adam countered.  
  
Aisha nodded. "I must agree with you."  
  
"Your communicator will work, but I don't know if you will be able to morph. You will get a device with enough energy to open the portal once." Billy added to the things he had said.  
  
"If I won't be able morph, I must go. I am still the strongest fighter. I can handle a sword and I know a lot about the Middle Ages." Tommy augmented.  
  
The other argued for a while, but then Zordon spoke: "I must agree with Tommy. You four are still an excellent team. And to help us also there is also a specific stand of the planets. It will weaken Zedd and Rita's evil magic."  
  
They argued a little more, but in the end, they all agreed. Everybody returned home and Aisha went to tell Kim's mother that Kim was staying over that night. Only Billy remained in the Command Centre to construct the device.  
  
***  
  
Kim followed Lucinda though the halls in the castle. Everything was painted in beautiful, bright colours. The wall hangings were embroidered with all kinds of patrons and everywhere blinked gold and silver.  
  
Finally they reached a door, made from worked wood. Lucinda knocked and when she heard the soft answer, she opened it.  
  
She gave Kim a signal to wait and entered the room. From inside she heard Lucinda say: "Lady Kimberly Ann de Couret."  
  
Kimberly entered the room, grabbed her skirts and made an elegant curtsey. "Lady Margareth, Sir Thomas. Thanks for your hospitality."  
  
Lady Margareth sat in a chair, dressed in a black dress. Behind her stood her son, Sir Thomas. He was wearing a white jerkin, made of velour. When looked at his face , she got a shock. He looked exactly like Tommy. He had long, dark hair and beautiful brown eyes.  
  
Then Lady Margareth spoke: "Welcome in our house. How did you ended up in Yorkshire?"  
  
"My family was killed by an attack. I managed to escape and travelled far away." Kim told and it seemed if a tear was in her eye.  
  
Sir Thomas nodded: "Then you can stay here. You will be part of my mothers court. Lady Lucinda will take care of you."  
  
Kimberly curtsied again and left the room behind Lucinda.  
  
***  
  
Back in the room Kim sat down on the bed. Lucinda smiled and asked: "I hope you will like it here. Come, we will share my room."  
  
Kim got up again and followed Lucinda.  
  
Lucinda's room was also beautifully decorated. Everywhere hang embroidered wall hangings and the wooden furniture was worked. A large canopy-bed was in the middle. On a small table some strange music instruments were seated. It were a harp, a lute and some kind of flute.  
  
Kim walked to the small table and took the lute. It was different from her guitar, but in a way is was very similar. It had six snares, like her guitar. Kim stroke the snares, but they were tuned differently.  
  
Lucinda looked at here and smiled. "Have you also played the lute? Lady Margareth loves music."  
  
"No, but I have played something like it. May I tune it different? Maybe Lady Margareth would like it if I played for her."  
  
"You can tune it. I am sure she will love it." Lucinda said and turned back to her work. Kim began to work on the lute.  
  
***  
  
On Billy's call over the communicator, everybody teleported in. Then, everybody stared at Tommy. He was dressed in some brown tunic. It seemed made of burlap.  
  
Tommy saw the looks and said: "So I will blend in better."  
  
Than Billy handed him a leather belt with a small bag. "Inside is your communicator. Here is the device to get back. Just press this red button. But you can only do it once."  
  
Tommy buckled the belt and took the device to put in the bag. "I am ready." he said.  
  
Billy nodded and pressed some buttons on a device. A grey vortex appeared. Everybody wished Tommy good luck and Tommy jumped in the vortex  
  
***  
  
"No, no, no, no no!!! That pesky Tommy isn't gonna save the Pink Ranger. Finster!!!" Rita screeched.  
  
Finster entered the throne room, bowed and asked: "What can I do for you, my Empress?"  
  
"Make your strongest monster and a battalion of Putty's. Bring them here and I will send them to the year 1560." Rita ordered.  
  
Finster bowed again and left the throne room to go to work..  
  
***  
  
Tommy landed with a thud on a grassy field beside a small stream. Shaking his head, he stood up and looked around. His cloths were dirty and his face was smudged.  
  
He looked around and saw a village and a castle. Sighting he started to walk towards the village.  
  
***  
  
Kim had been practicing on the lute and she had gotten de hang of it. Again she played the melody and started to sing. Closing her eyes she thought of Tommy and her friends back home.  
  
When she was finished, she opened her eyes and saw Lucinda looking at her. "That was beautiful. But we have go, we have dinner in a few moments."  
  
Kim took the lute with her as they walked towards a room. Lady Margareth was there with her son and divers beautifully dressed men and women.  
  
Everyone sat on and after a short prayer they started to eat. There was meat, fish and a little bit vegetables. Also there was wine and beer.  
  
Kim at till she thought that she was full. But the others weren't finished yet. She really amazed herself how much they ate.  
  
After the meal there was again a prayer and Kim stood up.  
  
She took the lute and turned to Lady Margareth and Sir Thomas. "I would like to ask your permission to play a song."  
  
Lady Margareth nodded and Kim took a small bench. Then she took the lute and started to play and sing.  
  
Down the road we never know,  
  
What life may have in store,  
  
Winds of change may rearrange,  
  
Our lives more than before.  
  
But you'll never stand alone, my friend.  
  
Memories never die.  
  
And in our hearts they'll always live  
  
And never say goodbye.  
  
   
  
Closing her eyes she lost herself again in the song.  
  
   
  
***  
  
Tommy walked true the village. Here and there some people were talking.  
  
Suddenly he heard the name Kimberly. Gently he approached the group and listened to what they were saying.  
  
It seemed that a noble woman had been found. She had been hurt at first. She had called herself Lady Kimberly Ann de Couret and she was now a court lady at the castle.  
  
Tommy knew enough and headed towards the castle.  
  
***  
  
Finster entered the throne room, a monster and a group Putty's in tow. The monster was a black demon-like creature with red scales here and there. It had horns and it's eyes were glowing green.  
  
"My empress, here are the Putty's and the monster. The monsters name is Demonizer." he said after he had bowed.  
  
Rita had looked over the group and nodded. "When you are in the Middle Ages, destroy the Pink and White Rangers." She turned away and raised her staff. Yellow energy flashes crackled around the room and after a big flash the monster and Putty's were gone.  
  
***  
  
Suddenly a man in armour entered the room. "Milady, sir, there is a man before the gate. He searches Lady Kimberly."  
  
Kim stood up and said: "What is his name and what does he look like?"  
  
"His name was Tom or something like that. He looks exactly like you, Sir Thomas." the man reported.  
  
'Tommy… Is he really here?' she thought in herself. Then out loud she said: "Could I see him? I think was my fathers administrator."  
  
Lady Margareth nodded and the armoured man disappeared. A few minutes later he returned with Tommy.  
  
***  
  
Tommy was taken by a man to the dinner room.  
  
When they entered he saw Kim, dressed in a beautiful pink dress. Then he saw the rest of her company.  
  
Immediately he realized he should be careful with what he said.  
  
He fell to one knee, bowed his head and said: "Lady Kimberly, Lord Zordon sent me here. He asked me to tell you that the problem was solved."  
  
Kims eyes glowed. "You mean my parents are alright?"  
  
Tommy immediately understood what she told the others. "Yes, they are alright. Lord Zordon's men found them alive. He has taken them in and your parents want that you come back."  
  
Kim looked at Lady Margareth. The lady nodded at her. "I know you must return. But give us a few day's to prepare everything."  
  
Kim thanked the lady. She arranged some clothes for Tommy and then everyone went to bed. Kimberly shared a room with Lucinda.  
  
***  
  
In the middle of the night Tommy woke up from a ringing bell. He left the small room he had been given and followed the others in the halls.  
  
They arrived in a large hall. Everyone was gathered there. Quickly he sought out Kimberly. For the form he bowed and said then softly: "What is going on?"  
  
Kim turned towards Tommy. "They say that there is a demon outside, accompanied by grey creatures. But I don't think it is a demon."  
  
"Rita?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Do you any other who would send a demon with Putties? Let's find a place where we can see if we can morph." Kim suggested.  
  
Tommy agreed with her and together they slipped out the hall. They ducked in an alcove. They stood beside each other and put their hands behind their back.  
  
"It morphing time!" Tommy called.  
  
Kim trusted her hands forward, held her morpher and called: "Pink Ranger Power."  
  
Tommy trusted his hands forward, held his morpher and called: "White Ranger Power."  
  
In a mixed white and pink flash the Pink and White Ranger stood in the place of the two teenagers.  
  
Then they hurried outside.  
  
***  
  
Demonizer was standing before the gate, sending fireballs in the inner court yard and sending people running for their lives.  
  
Suddenly he was hit by a barrage of pink energy arrows. He looked up and saw the Pink Ranger standing on the castle wall with her Power Bow. Besides her stood the White Ranger.  
  
Both the Rangers jumped of the wall and landing perfectly beside him. Immediately they charged. The White Ranger with a spin kick, the Pink Ranger with a handspring kick.  
  
Demonizer dodged the White Ranger, but he couldn't avoid the Pink Ranger. After the kick he quickly recovered and he fired a flood of fire balls on both Rangers. Both they flipped out of the way.  
  
The White Ranger extended his hand and called: "Saba sabre." The powerful sword appeared in his hand and he slashed the monster. Pink Ranger was quickly behind him, whacking the monster with her Power Bow.  
  
White Ranger slashed Demonizer a few more times. Pink Ranger crouched down and jumped up the wall. There she supported White Ranger by confusing the monster with a flow of arrows.  
  
Although Demonizer sent some more fireballs, the combined attacks of the two Rangers weakened the monster and after a minute of ten the monster exploded.  
  
***  
  
Kim and Tommy were just back in time to hear the guard tell that the monster had been defeated by two strange knights.  
  
The two teenagers smiled at each other.  
  
After some more talking everyone headed to bed again.  
  
***  
  
The next morning by breakfast Kim was already dressed in her beautiful pink dress. Tommy wore a white, silken jerkin. It was combined with black pants.  
  
By breakfast Kim said: "Lady Margareth, I am sorry to inform you that we have to return today. My fathers assistant told me in private that my mothers condition was very serious. I have to return home."  
  
"We understand. When will you leave?" Sir Thomas answered.  
  
"Before the afternoon. I have horses waiting in a nearby forest. And an escort from Lord Zordon." Tommy 'informed' their hosts.  
  
Lady Margareth nodded. "Lucinda, take care for some basic stuff for Lady Kimberly. Thomas, have one of your servants taking care for some basis stuff for her fathers assistant."  
  
After breakfast Lucinda took Kimberly back to her room. She searched in some chests and stalled out some things on the bed. A cape made of fur with a bone closure and soft leather booths. Also she laid out a small bag with a bone comb, pins and hairnet.  
  
Lucinda asked Kim to sit down and removed the hairnet with pearls. Then she secured Kim's hair with the simple hairnet. She put the comb, pins and the hairnet with pearls in the small bag. Then she changed Kim's shoes for the leather booths and put the shoes in the bags. Then she put the cape around Kim's shoulders.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. When Lucinda opened it, Tommy stood there. He still wore his cloths, but with leather boots and also a fur cape. In his hands he had a leather bag.  
  
Kimberly turned towards Lucinda and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for your help." she said softly.  
  
Lucinda smiled at her and handed her the leather bag.  
  
Kim then walked out of the door and Tommy followed her. By the gate a cook handed them bag with food and the couple started walking towards the forest.  
  
***  
  
It was in the middle of the night and an vortex opened in the Command Centre. Zordon appeared in his tube. At first a figure in pink fell out, then a figure in black and white.  
  
Zordon recognized his two charges. Tommy was already standing, but Kim had trouble getting up. Tommy gave her a hand.  
  
"This is beautiful dress, but the crinoline is too impractical." she mumbled.  
  
Tommy smiled and looked at Zordon. "Welcome back. Tommy, I see that you mission has been successful. Congratulations. I will call the other Rangers here right now.  
  
A few minutes later a blue, red, black and yellow streaks of light entered the Command Centre.  
  
***  
  
"No, no, no." Rita screeched.  
  
Lord Zedd entered grumbling: "What no, you irritant witch?"  
  
"Nothing. I go to bed. I have a headache." Rita growled. Then she grabbed her skirts and left the room, leaving a grumbling Zedd behind.  
  
***  
  
When Aisha saw the yellow light fade away, she saw to people in strange clothing. At first she didn't recognized them, but when she looked again she recognized Kim and Tommy.  
  
"Kim." she called and hugged her friend. Then she also greeted Tommy and stood back to watch the couple.  
  
When everyone had greeted the two, she said: "What are you wearing?"  
  
Kim smiled and said: "Clothes from the year 1560. Zordon, do you have some other clothing here? I would like to change. I can hardly breath with this corset."  
  
Zordon teleported some of Kim's normal clothing and Billy showed her a room where she could change. Then she turned towards Aisha: "Would you help me for a moment? This outfit is kinda difficult to get in and out."  
  
At Aisha's nod they left the main room.  
  
***  
  
Kim took of her cape and draped it around a chair. Finally Aisha got a good look on her clothing and clapped a hand before her mouth. "Kim, this is worth a fortune."  
  
Kim was removing the hairnet and bone pines form her hair and laid them on the small table. Then she turned around. "Yes. But there they thought that I was a noble."  
  
Aisha helped Kim to remove all her clothing and they put it on mannequins Billy had teleported in. The jewellery and the stuff for her hair they put in a small box.  
  
An hour later Kim was dressed in her normal clothes and they went back to the main room.  
  
***  
  
Tommy had also changed, but was a lot faster ready than Kimberly. He had talked with Zordon about saving the clothes. He would keep them in the Command Centre.  
  
After he had waited another half hour Kim entered, dressed in a blue jeans and an pink top.  
  
"Yes, finally I can breathe freely." she cheered.  
  
The others smiled. "I will save the clothes in the Command Centre. Tommy asked me this." Zordon informed the girl, but then he turned towards all of them. "Rangers, it is still in the middle of the night. I suggest that you return home. Kimberly, your parents believe that you are staying over by Aisha."  
  
Everyone nodded and teleported out. Zordon's tube became dark again.  
  
***  
  
Two days later. Everyone was at school and they were gathered before a poster. There was gonna be a masked ball in the Youth Centre.  
  
Kim was standing beside Tommy and smiled while she read the poster. She looked up to Tommy and said: "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"  
  
"Yes, I am." he answered.  
  
***  
  
It was two weeks later, a Friday evening. That night there would be the masked ball. Tommy, Aisha and Kimberly were al three in the Command Centre.  
  
Tommy was dressing herself, but Aisha needed help to get everything on. The girls had some trouble with getting the dress on properly, but after three hours Kimberly was finished and Aisha put on her own costume. It was an Cleopatra costume and although Kim's clothes weren't so easy to move in, she managed to help Aisha with her hair, head gear and make-up.  
  
Tommy was dressed in his silken jerkin. He had been busy for one hour.  
  
After that he had been chatting a whole time with Zordon about some galactic things, while waiting for Kim.  
  
When she entered in her dress he found her even more beautiful than in the Middle Ages. Now she wore a little touch of make-up and her hair had been done with the bone pins and the hairnet with pearls, but the girls had also used some of the modern ways. She also wore the broche and the waistband, but she had added a pair of her own earrings and wore a large ring of her mother.  
  
He kissed Kim on the cheek and smiled to Aisha. Then the three Rangers teleported to Tommy's house.  
  
***  
  
When Kim had entered the main room she had silently checked out Tommy. He was dressed in his medieval costume, but he had chosen to wear a pair of normal boots and he had added some big rings on his fingers.  
  
Tommy fastened the cape around her shoulder and they teleported to Tommy's house.  
  
***  
  
The whole Youth Centre whispered when Kim and Tommy entered. Kim's jewels sparkled in the romantic light.  
  
Some girls danced up to Kim and asked where she had found this outfit.  
  
"Some family had this dress. I borrowed it."  
  
Everyone believed that and Kim and Tommy had a beautiful evening.  
  
***  
  
A slow music started to play.  
  
"May I have this dance, Lady Kimberly?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Certainly, Lord Thomas." Kim answered and Tommy guided her to the dance floor.  
  
Waving around slowly Tommy said softly: "I hope they stop sending you to another times. It's too difficult to find you every time."  
  
Kim nodded. "I hope the same."  
  
With that Kim placed the head on Tommy's shoulder and felt herself lost in her feeling of happiness 


End file.
